


ABCs: Wheeljack

by Fledgling



Series: ABC Fics [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear, it's Wheeljack's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs: Wheeljack

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to find a usable X word? Really hard.

Adhesion- Wheeljack’s past as an engineer/inventor is not something he actively hides, but has never been asked about either. So when everyone enters the command center to find him stuck to the wall face-first, everyone stares except for Ratchet, who promptly starts laughing (and that was probably more startling to the others anyway).

Blue- Wheeljack looked around as much as he could while being face down and heavily injured. Energon was pooling around him at an alarming rate, and he can see his left arm lying on the ground a few meters away from him. He sighed, knowing that Ratchet was gonna do far worse than kill him if he made it out of this one alive.

Catch- Wheeljack froze when he heard someone cough behind him. He turned around guiltily, not meeting Ratchet’s gaze. They stood in silence for a long moment before Wheeljack sighed quietly and limped back to his berth in the medbay, feeling the heat of the medic’s glare the whole way.

Depressed- Wheeljack always had had a knack for knowing when the medic was starting to feel low- even before they bonded! Because of this, he always made it his mission to go out of the way to cheer him up. In theory, anyway. Sometimes the mech was just too stubborn for his own good.

Ebullient- Just because he was a Wrecker, didn’t mean he still didn’t have a passion for science. He often found himself up in the early hours working with Ratchet on this, that, and the other. He made his spark ache for the times before the war when it was a common thing for them to do, and the projects were less dire. And more explosive. It was quickly determined that he was not allowed to make explosives at the base. Ever.

Felid- Ratchet, right as he was coming out of recharge (provide it was on his own terms and not due to an alarm of some sort), reminded Wheeljack of a feline: stretching, purring, and oddly affectionate.

Guard- Wheeljack tensed as the eradicons roared over their hide out. In hindsight, the abandoned gas station was probably not the best place for a possible fire fight. Still, it was better than nothing, and Wheeljack could only pray they had enough time for him to stop all the energon from leaking from his mate.

Hide- Wheeljack was glad he and Ratchet didn’t have to sneak around like Optimus and Smokescreen did. He didn’t know if he could take it. But watching the two pause at the entrance of the command center and steal a quick kiss, he couldn’t help but wonder how no one else had noticed it yet.

Intrude- Admittedly, they should have locked the door before they started going at it. But seeing the scandalized look on Bumblebee’s face when he stumbled upon them almost made it worth it, though at the time they were too surprised to think that (and Ratchet still refuses to talk about it; Wheeljack finds it hilarious).

Joie de vivre- Wheeljack laughed as he physically dragged Ratchet outside of the base for the first time in weeks. Being cooped up in one spot for so long was starting to drive him mad, but his since of duty wouldn’t let him take a break. But that’s what he had Wheeljack for: breaking rules and making him enjoy life.

Keep- Wheeljack was by no means sentimental. But he did, however, know when something was of value. That was why he secretly kept a datapad hidden away containing all the letters he and Ratchet had written to each other before and even during the war. Not that he’d ever admit it (he didn’t need to- Ratchet knew anyway, and found it endearing).

Legerity- If there was one thing that Wheeljack and Ratchet had in common, it was their love of wordplay. Dry wit, sarcasm, snark, they were both very good at bending words to suit them (and it frequently got them in trouble). It was an art, and they were both masters.

Mountain Goat- Wheeljack revved his engine at the animal standing in his path. It didn’t so much as flinch, simply watching him like it had for the last five minutes. Wheeljack sighed, his wheels shifting back and forth in agitation. He really did hate Earth animals. Especially when they ran head first into him!

Nirvana- The way the humans explained it to him, it was supposed to be the ultimate peace; harmony with the universe. Lying on the berth, having just merged sparks with Ratchet, he found he could understand the term a lot better now.

Overstretch- Wheeljack cursed and hissed in pain as something in his arm popped loudly. He glared at the rock it was pinned under, trying to determine the best way to get it off of him before the Cons found him.

Plink- Wheeljack grunted as he fired at another paint can, bored beyond belief. Three weeks without any Decepticon activity was making him antsy, both in want of a way to burn off energy and in anticipation for what they were planning. Wheeljack cursed as the next shot went wide.

Quantity- Taking inventory, while necessary, was not something Wheeljack enjoyed. As Wheeljack opened another box of spare wires, he couldn’t help but wonder how people could do things like this every day for a living.

Retrieve- The hunt for the relics had sent them far across the Earth and put them into quite a bit of danger. However, as Wheeljack lifted the heavy, ornate box out of the ground, he couldn’t help but marvel at the array of objects they had in their possession.

Separate- Parting ways as they both joined different parts of the war had been one of the saddest and most difficult things they had to do in the entire span of their relationship. On the other hand, reuniting on Earth after so long apart was probably one of their happiest moments.

Trance- Wheeljack groaned as he awoke, his body feeling heavy. His optics to several seconds to calibrate, and his vocalize wouldn’t work at all, spitting only static. Eventually he recognized the medbay, and even in his sedative and pain killer induced state he could clearly make out the anger on Ratchet’s face.

Unmerciful- Wheeljack snarled as he was backed into a corner, trying to see as energon poured over his optics. The Cons were being more relentless than usual, and appearing in greater numbers. He cursed again as one of his optics gave out completely. He was gonna need a miracle to get out of this one.

Vitality- Wheeljack smirked as Smokescreen bounced around him, wings twitching and arms moving every which way as he chattered about anything that came to mind. Really, the kid had way too much energy for his own good.

Water- Wheeljack sputtered as he rose to the surface of the water, arms flailing as he tried to escape. He could hear Ratchet laughing at him, and quickly turned to find him. Ratchet wasn’t laughing for much longer as Wheeljack grabbed him and pulled him into the lake with him.

Xeric- Jasper, Nevada was a very dry place. Very dry, and very, very hot. And yet somehow, things continued to live there. A part of Wheeljack was fascinated by it; the other part was annoyed that those living things kept getting stuck in his grill.

Yellow- Wheeljack did a double take when he saw Bumblebee for the first time after the base was destroyed. He almost didn’t recognize him, the black a drastic difference to the bright yellow Wheeljack was used to.

Zag- Wheeljack swerved as Smokescreen roared past him up the tiny one-lane dirt road. He laughed loudly, gunning his engine and giving chase. Sure, they would probably get in trouble for it if they got caught, but that was part of the thrill. Besides, they were in the middle of nowhere. Who would find out?


End file.
